Multimedia is media that may include multiple content types. Some multimedia may include audio, images, video, subtitles, transcripts, or lyrics. In some examples, images may be associated with text including subtitles or transcripts. Some multimedia may present multiple content types in the same program. For example, a collection of still images may have an audio clip associated to each image.
In some scenarios, video may include audio, images, or subtitles. Video may be considered a time-varying image sequence. In some examples, the images in a video may be presented fast enough in a sequence for the video to appear to a human viewer as a continuous flow of motion. In some scenarios, a particular portion of a video may be more relevant than another portion of the video. For example, music video sections containing music may be more interesting than the sections without music.
Some video sections with interesting content may be more important than other such sections. For example, game video sections may include some play attempts directed to a particular objective, where some play attempts succeed, and other play attempts fail. In some examples, various play attempts may spectacularly succeed or fail. Such spectacular play sequences may be considered of high importance. Users of video may expend much time and effort reviewing video to locate such highly important video sections. Highly important video sections may be known as highlights.
Some video may be summarized by the video highlights. In an illustrative example, a lecture or speech may have an associated summary illustrating each main point or event. Some video summaries may include a related screenshot linked to each main point or event in the video. In some examples, a user may save time assessing the usefulness of a video based on reviewing such summary highlights. In some scenarios, highlights may be combined from different videos into a montage summarizing various video streams with highlights identified by different individuals. Creating a highlight montage summarizing video may require substantial iterative effort by multiple collaborators reviewing and editing video.